Unnecessary Emotions
by Rukichigo93
Summary: I love violence. But why by hurting her I felt something almost resembling... regret?" GrimmjowXRukia, The 6th Espada sad past, takes place at the Hueco Mundo Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately i've been obsessed by the Espada and I think GrimmjowXRukia are cute though I prefer Ichiruki so I'm writing this fic. I'm also writing one about Ulqiorra Rukia with the title "Turn of Fate" lolz **

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched as Rukia fought with Espada number nine.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" the girl shouted loudly, echoing along the dark building.

Grimmjow couldn't help admiring the fresh wave of pure white snow that sprouted from her blade. His hands itched to help when he saw the fight, and it was weird, he didn't want to help his comrade, he wanted to help the _Shinigami._

Those trashy Shinigami.

He stayed in the dark as Aaroniero's trident broke Rukia's sword, its cold steel drilling through her flesh, trapping her beneath those spires.

That scream… Grimmjow couldn't help but to hear it.

He heard Aaroniero's mad laughter and saw the Shinigami's beautiful blue eyes fading into blackness.

Was she dead?

For some reasons that thoughts pained him. He remembered when he first saw her, trying to protect that worthless crap Ichigo. True, he wounded her. He punched a hole inside of her, making her vomit blood, seeing her eyes fading as she is now. Usually, violence gave him satisfaction. But that time, when he hurt Kuchiki Rukia, he felt something almost resembling…regret.

Grimmjow closed his eyes in anger, confusion spinning through his mind.

_Stop it… _he thought, _Regret? Of course not. Blood makes you happy._

He opened his eyes, seeing again Rukia's small form hanging from Aaroniero's silver trident as the Espada continued his laughter.

His heart clenched. Does he even have a heart?

He heard a whisper then.

"Sayonara…" it was Rukia, "Kaien-dono…"

Her voice was broken. Quiet. She was dying.

_I've got to help her, _he suddenly thought and blinked. What was he saying? He even didn't know her!

Blood dripping from her Shihakusho…

_Help her._

_**No! **_another part of him argued, _**She's a Shinigami, for goodness' sake!**_

_You know you don't want her dead._

Grimmjow knew he didn't want to. She… she reminds him of a girl he used to know. Before he became a hollow. Before he became Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada number 6.

When his name was Jonathan.

_Jonathan Carmichael._

He bit his lip as those memories from his past came flooding again. A boy with blue eyes, a girl with dark hair and ocean-like orbs, playing in the yard.

**Just a boy and a girl, two best friends living in the village of Marlow.**

"_Look, Selena!" the boy shouted, grinning, holding up a puppy, "I found a dog!"_

_The girl came running at him, "Jonathan, it's cute!"_

"_What should we name it?"_

_The girl thought, "Grimmjow. Like, you know, The GRIMMCH. It sounds cool,"_

_The little boy nodded, smiling, "Okay then, Grimmjow it is."_

**When he was just a carefree little boy, not thirsting for power…**

_Thirteen year old Jonathan pulled Selena by the hand._

"_Where are we going?" the girl asked, frowning.  
"Where do you think? Our monthly picnic," Jo answered, grinning, "I've already bought the food,"_

_Selena's face cracked into a small smile, "You buy my favorite pasta?"_

_Jonathan rolled his eyes, "For sure. I never forget, you know,"_

_His face turn scarlet as the girl hugged him, "Thanks,"_

**When the world was theirs…**

_Sixteen years old Jonathan was sitting in front of his porch when Selena came running at him. His eyes brightened, "HEY!"_

_The girl sat next to him, looking excited over something, "Jo! This is the happiest day in my life,"_

_Jonathan smiled, "Tell me about it,"_

_His face fell as the words came out from her mouth, "Philip asked me out!"_

"_Oh…" he was lost for words, "Great." He gave an unsatisfying grin._

_A month later, Selena was officially Philip's girlfriend. They were still friends but it pained the boy Everytime she talks about him. At the end, when the pain was unbearable, he decided to break their friendship. He told her they can't be friends anymore and turn his back over her, closing his ears against her pleas and cries…_

_But he couldn't._

_She's happy. He had to leave her alone. It's over._

**Before his world was shattered apart.**

Grimmjow tried to hold his tears back and cursed himself. For what was he crying? Those were unimportant! Those were from a lifetime ago! Selena was… Selena wasn't important anymore.

Even he knew he lied pathetically. He couldn't deny it, he still couldn't forget her. Even though hundred of years had passed since that hollow ate him when he was only eighteen. Even though he had spent his lifetime in Hueco Mundo, her face still haunted him.

Her face that somehow reminds him of Rukia. Perhaps it's because their ocean-blue eyes and same dark hair. Or their fiery attitude.

He knew one thing, though as he look at Rukia's dying form.

"_What do you mean? Is it because of Philip?" Selena demanded, holding his hand._

_Jonathan didn't look at her, "No," he said in a harsh tone, "It's just over. I'm not your friend anymore,"_

_He felt her arm fell from his side, and turned his back before her._

"_Why?" he heard her asked, her voice strained with pain._

"_I'm sorry," was all he said, walking away from her, refusing to heard her crying._

Grimmjow opened his eyes. He had made a mistake once. He won't let Rukia die. Letting her die was like seeing Selena crying all over again.

He was going to save her. Even though she's a stinking Shinigami. Even though maybe she wasnt worth it.

He didnt really know why he was saving her. Why he was even concerned. There was more about this Rukia Kuchiki that he can explain by words.

Grimmjow knew one thing, though. He had to stop this... this troublesome and unnecessary emotions.

**So, what do you think? Chapter Two will be up soon so give me reviews please... I'd appreciate it.**


	2. That one thing

**THAT ONE THING**

**Chapter two here... It's quite short but I hope you enjoy it. I love this fic even though its not long. It's just heartmelting, a different Grimmjow...**

* * *

His hand drew his Zanpakutou out, preparing to jump at Aaroniero, when suddenly the girl twitched.

He froze and watched.

Aaroniero frowned, "You're still moving?" and lowered her to eye level. Rukia pointed her broken sword at him.

The Espada smiled , "What are you going to do with a broken katana? It's pathetic, stop it,"

Grimmjow watched as the Shinigami girl's hands shook, her voice barely more than a whisper, "San no mae… _Shirafune,"_

White blade sprouted from the broken edge, cutting through Aaroniero's skin, right between his eyes.

"You're not Kaien dono!" she shouted, her voice lined with anger and fear, "Sayonara, Espada!"

Aaroniero Arruieri was no more.

The sixth Espada watched as Rukia stumbled to the icy ground, her shaking arm still holding her Zanpakutou hilt.

He turned his back, walking outside when he stopped.

"Tch," he muttered and went to her. She was already unconscious, blood leaking from her wound. Grimmjow observed the gaping hole in her stomach and put his hand on it.

He wasn't good at healing, but he could at least surpress the blood a little.

Blue sparks danced from his fingers, closing the wound just a little.

Grimmjow stood up. That's it. He couldn't do anything more.

The blue haired Espada regarded the limp form in front of him. Her face was streaked with blood, and exceptionally pale.

_You do what you can, _he thought, _You should go._

Grimmjow turned away, but he still couldn't left her. She would die. If he brought her to the Arrancar Healers, Aizen will cut him up for sure, and he didn't want that.

_It's your own fault for developing this unnecessary burst of emotions, _he scolded himself. That's when he heard a voice.

Ulquiorra's voice rang clearly through the microphone he used.

"Attention," said the usual calm voice, "Four captains have found their way to Hueco Mundo."

"Who?" came Halibel's emotionless monotone.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. Zaraki Kenpachi. Unohana Retsu, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Ulquiorra answered, "They brought along their Fuku Taicho, and Hanatarou from the fourth squad."

"Position?" Grimmjow barked into his microphone.

"Kuchiki Byakuya's going to his little sister, as usual," Ulquiorra replied, "The others are still in the desert. They wouldn't come in a while,"

The link closed and Grimmjow breath a sigh of relief.

Her brother was coming. He could save her. There was no need for him to try healing her more.

Grimmjow turned his back around and started walking toward the exit. Only at the entrance did he paused and look back once more.

"Try not to die," he muttered, before disappearing to the dark.

But he still stayed there, hidden behind the pillars, and watched as Kuchiki Byakuya strode inside and healed Rukia. His heartbeats slowed down when he saw her wounds closing up.

She'll survive.

His mind turned away to another well-worn track, now it's time to finish Kurosaki Ichigo up. That orange-haired bastard.

"Nii-sama," he cou

* * *

ld hear Rukia saying. The way she said those words… nobody ever speak to him that way. Everyone just either command him around like a donkey or feared him.

Again Grimmjow shook the thoughts away and strode across the white sands to the direction of Ichigo's Reiatsu.

_Now, for a fight, _he thought, clenching his fists.

He closed his ears against the conversations of the two siblings somewhere in the ruins.

It was his own fault in the first place, for letting his heart weakening. There was no need for emotions for an Espada. Just thirst for fight.

But Grimmjow couldn't deny it. Saving Kuchiki Rukia… Doing that good deed… it left an impression in his heart.

A peaceful impression. A warm feeling somewhere inside.

A smile tugged on his lips. Perhaps nobody else couldn't see it, but he felt it, anyway.

"Thanks," he said, though he knew the Shinigami girl couldn't hear it. She would probably still hate him, not knowing that he had healed her in the first place.

But that was okay. She brought life back to him.

Making him do that one thing.

Good deed.

* * *

**So there... finished... lol **

**I know, I know its short but give me reviews all the same, tell me what you guys think of this pairing. I might consider making longer fics bout them.**


End file.
